Katy's Rememberence
by jammy5928
Summary: Amy's life has changed as she remembers her little sister.Katy died in a car crash with her parents. Trying to forget her for years Amy is surprised when Katy comes to meet her at her mums birthday. Does Amy want Katy in her life again? After The Big Bang
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, all rights belong to the BBC. Nor do I own star bucks or H.M.V. **

**Chapter 1**

Amy pov:

I was walking towards the park with my best friend Megan. It was a chilly day in Scotland and I was wrapped in a scarf which my mother made. We played at the park then my aunt who was staying at our house came and picked me up. She looked tired and she had puffy, red eyes. When we got home aunt Sharon told me about the car accident. She said my parents and...

I woke up with a start. I was panting, covered in sweat. I won't remember, I shouldn't remember...

"Amy!" My husband said worried. The doctor came in hearing the noise.

"I'm ok." I reassured them. The Doctor and Rory looked at each other worried. I pretended I was fine by rolling my eyes at them.

"What do we have planned for today?" I asked them, mainly to distract myself from my own thoughts.

"Well we have to go get you're mum's birthday present." Oh, yes how could I forget? It's my mum's birthday tomorrow, well any time we like really, but you know what I mean. It was her 50th and we were having a little family get together, which included the Doctor and Rory. She had a party with her other friends a few days ago, because they thought I was a bit strange. And it was the Doctor's fault. Well, I don't really blame him, but saying he would come back for me when we first met (when I was seven), and let's just say he did not come back in a while. My parents knew about him of course, because of my, I mean Rory's and my wedding.

"Earth to Amy" Rory said snapping me out of my self conversation. The Doctor just had an amused look on his face. I raised my eyebrow and his smirk disappeared. Don't mess with the GINGER!

"Anyway we should start getting ready." That's when I realised we were all in our pj's! Mine was a bright red nighty which showed off my long legs. Rory's was a blue tartan set, which made him look adorable. And the Doctor's was, well hello Doctor. He was wearing a t-shirt which had the TARDIS's wall design on it. It showed off muscles I never knew he had. Looks like running away from monsters the whole time paid off. And he wore TARDIS blue pj bottoms. Very unlike the Doctor but it suited him. When he turned around to go get ready I saw the words 'Bowties are cool' on the back of his t-shirt. I had to stifle a laugh at that.

When we were all ready we decided to go to Cabot circus to have breakfast, choose mums present, look around, then meet up for lunch.

We went to Star-bucks for our breakfast, bought a handbag, three books and a necklace for mum, and then we went our separate ways. Rory went to the sports shops, Doctor went to the clothes shops, (probably to look at tweed jackets and bowties) and I went to the music shops. I entered H.M.V. and browsed the music. There were booths which you could listen to music to. I put it on random, put on the headphones and sat down on a squishy armchair. First of all Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon came on. Then a few more until the song I do not want to listen to came on. I tried to change it but it was too late I was remembering.

FLASHBACK

"_Amelia dear you're parents died, as well as you're..." Aunt Sharon was trying to say this as nicely as she could to me, but I couldn't take it any more._

"_No, no, no!" I shouted surprising her. "She can't be dead, she just can't be!"_

_I ran up stairs to my bedroom flung it shut and dived into my bed, silently crying. My parents are gone. Katy is gone. I'm alone. I silently cried remembering when Katy came back from the hospital and my mum said 'you're a sister now Amelia, a big sister to Katy Pond.'_

_I was throwing out all evidence that she was alive. As much as I will miss my parents, if I don't erase Katy from my mind, I will never get over her._

END FLASHBACK

I cried out in pain and a sales assistant asked me if I was alright. I said I was fine, and I hurriedly left the shop. No way, is Rory or the Doctor finding out about this. I heard a horrible noise like a giant tear in the sky but I really couldn't care less even if a Dalek was about to exterminate me. In fact it might get rid of the pain.

I met up with Rory and the Doctor and said I wasn't that hungry for lunch. They agreed and we walked back to the TARDIS. They asked if I bought anything but I said I got a little too involved with the music. They thought that I couldn't stop listening to the music, I agreed with them quickly, so they wouldn't get suspicious. I said that I was tired and excused myself. They let me go, even though it was the middle of the day. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. What a great day tomorrow is going to be.

We arrived at my parent's house, and we knocked on the door. A thirteen year old girl with brown hair answered the door. She had long legs, blue eyes, but looked fiery, bold and brave.

"Amy!" She jumped into my arms, hugging the life out of me. I just stood there, speechless, not reacting. I had a slight suspicion of who this could be but it was impossible. The Doctor and Rory looked at me for an explanation and I just shrugged my shoulders in response. They had no idea who this person was either, and Rory would know because he grew up with me.

"Amy, don't you remember me. Probably not seeing as you're in a time machine all the time." The next bit she said made me collapse. "I'm you're sister Amy, Katy!"

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun! Hope you enjoy this**

**If I get reviews i will update**

**I'm not the best writer in the world but i'll try**

**Chapters will probably be added on to this chapter.**

**Happy easter!**

**jammyxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples another chapter. This is after series 5 by the way after the Christmas carol. Pretend series 6 isn't happening.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. IT ALL BELONGS TO THE BBC. There I've said it. HAPPY NOW?**

**Katy pov**

I watched as I saw my sister collapse, bringing me down with her. I sat up and looked at her face and I shook her gently. She still wouldn't wake up. I sighed.

"We should probably take her inside" I told Rory and the Doctor. They both looked at me confused then decided to lift Amy up, and into the house. While I went inside and put the kettle on to make three cups of tea. I wasn't thirsty so I handed the cups of tea to Doctor and Rory, and kept the last one till Amy woke up.

After along time of awkward silence Amy's eyes fluttered open.

"Amy" we all shouted at the same time. I went over to her and handed her the cup of tea. She shook her head then I remembered something.

"Amy I'm so sorry I forgot you preferred coffee." I mentally scolded myself of how could I forget. I've known her all my life. When nobody said anything I decided to explain some things.

"If you're wondering where mum and dad are, they're still in bed, seeing as we always wake them up together. When I tried jumping up and down it wouldn't do anything. I suppose you were always a good jumper." I was shocked when Rory and the Doctor spat out their drinks and Amy wacked them both upside the head. Thankfully Mum and Dad came down at that moment so I ran up and gave them both a hug.

"Happy birthday mum, morning dad." I and Amy said at the same time. She eyed me cautiously, and I sent her a confused look. She's acting like she's never seen me before. My parents greeted everybody with a hug then we decided to have brunch seeing as it was noon. After that we started with the presents. I gave her some DVD's and a gift voucher. Amy, the doctor and Rory gave her a handbag, three books and a necklace. Dad already gave her, her presents a few days ago. Rory suddenly decided to show everybody the wedding photos, but he had an evil glint in his eye. Amy and the Doctor agreed hastily running to the TARDIS with Rory to get them. When they came back they handed the book to mum, telling her that we need to make sure everyone was in it. When she opened it everybody was holding there breathes. There was one of Amy alone, Rory alone, Doctor and Rory, Doctor and Amy, then one of all of them together and mum and dad. Amy had a look of victory in her eye.

"Oh, look Amy, that's a nice one of you and Katy." It was me and Amy outside the church when Rory was trying to get the champagne open but he couldn't. And with that I excused myself to go play swing ball.

"Swing ball?" Rory asked. And that's when I couldn't hear the conversation anymore.

**Amy pov**

I couldn't believe she was in the photos, I just don't remember her being there. I sat down not joining into there conversation.

"Amelia what is the matter with you. You've been acting strange all day, and I don't understand why." I sat up and went over to my two favourite boys and sat in-between them. Rory was rubbing smooth circles on my hand and it instantly soothed me. When the Doctor kissed the top of my forehead I completely relaxed. And that is why these guys were my two favourite boys. I looked out the window and saw Katy playing swing ball. Her face was blank and seemed distant. She never missed it, and she soon started up a rhythm.

"She's very good isn't she?" Rory said following my gaze out the window.

"A bit too good if you ask me." The Doctor said watching her closely.

"Well I'm sure you must be going now. It is getting rather late." Mum said. I rolled my eyes, I'm not leaving until I get some answers.

"Mum, we can stay. Don't forget we have all the time in the world." I looked at her and she nodded her head. Thank god the guest room is next to mine and Rory's room. But knowing the Doctor he'll break the bed within two days. We excused our selves and went to bed seeing as we had snacks all day and we weren't really hungry. As soon as we got up stairs they started throwing questions at me. I just waved them off, not ready to talk about it yet. Suddenly Katy came racing up the stairs asking us if we want to watch titanic. I suddenly felt dizzy and luckily the Doctor and Rory caught me.

"I'm taking that as a no." She said, giving me a sympathetic smile and walking slowly to her room. She kept looking back at me her eyes filled with tears. The Doctor and Rory looked at me but I just shook my head letting them know I wasn't ready to talk. As much as confusing it is for them, it is even more confusing for me. I looked at both of them and said;

"I'm not leaving this place till I get answers!"

**There is the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Doctor who tonight yay!**

**Happy Easter**

**Jammyxxx **


End file.
